Nightmares
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: Ducky POV. Charakter Death! Ducky hat schon viele Alpträume gehabt, doch dieser ist der Schrecklichste von allen.


**Author's Note:** Ich habe die Geschichte für einen FF-Wettbewerb in einem deutschen Forum geschrieben. Sollte ich mal Zeit und Lust haben, werde ich die Story übersetzen und nochmal auf Englisch posten.  
><strong>Wettbewerbs-Vorgabe:<strong> die Geschichte soll aus der Sicht eines Nebencharakters erzählt werden. Die Serie war frei wählbar.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> mir gehört nichts

**Nightmares**

Es ist viele Jahre her, als ich das erste Mal eine echte Leiche gesehen hatte. Es war der erste Tag meines ersten Praxiskurses im Studium und ich kann mich heute noch ganz genau erinnern, was die ersten Worte meines damaligen Professors waren: „Ihr dürft sie nicht als Menschen sehen. Für euch sind sie nicht mehr als ein Mittel zum Zweck."

Damals dachte ich, dass mein Professor schon zu lang in seinem Job gewesen sein musste, um so herzlos von einem Menschen reden zu können. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich mir vorgenommen niemals so von einem toten Menschen zu reden. Jeder Mensch, egal woher er kam oder was er in seinem Leben getan hatte, verdient mehr Respekt, als dass man ihn nach seinem Tod nur noch als Mittel zum Zweck ansieht. Stattdessen habe ich immer versucht eine Art Verbindung mit den Opfern herzustellen. Irgendwann hab ich begonnen mit den Toten zu reden, wohl wissend, dass sie mir nicht antworten können – zumindest nicht verbal.

Zu Beginn meiner Karriere hatte ich damit noch so meine Probleme. Mit dem ständigen Hintergedanken an meinen ersten Professor und seine Worte hatte ich mich im Endeffekt wohl doch zu wenig von meinen Patienten distanziert und oft passierte es mir, dass ich selbst depressiv wurde, weil ich mal wieder ein kleines Kind obduzieren musste.

Ein halbes Jahr nach einem besonders tragischen Fall, bei dem ein Serienmörder fünf kleine Mädchen ermordet hatte, wurde ich nach Europa geschickt, um dort Kriegsgefangene zu pflegen. Ich war froh über diese Möglichkeit, denn das war der Grund, weshalb ich eigentlich angefangen hatte Medizin zu studieren. Ich wollte den Menschen helfen. Doch der Job war noch schrecklicher, als ich es mir je hätte erträumen können. Man hat immer eine Vorstellung von dem Bösen – in welcher Form auch immer. Meine Vorstellung davon wurde in Europa ins Unermessliche gesteigert. Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, wozu Menschen fähig sein können, hätte ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen – und verarztet. Ich bekam Patienten, die kaum noch am Leben waren und die ich den Anweisungen nach nur so sehr herrichten sollte, damit man sie weiter verhören konnte.

Drei Jahre nachdem dieser Alptraum begonnen hatte, hatte ich es endlich wieder geschafft in die USA zurückversetzt zu werden. Kurz darauf wurde ich vom NCIS als Gerichtsmediziner angestellt. Ich hatte eine Zeit lang überlegt eine Praxis zu eröffnen oder mich bei einem Krankenhaus zu bewerben, aber gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass ich lebende Patienten hinter mir lassen musste, um dem ukrainischen Alptraum entkommen zu können.

Bei diesem neuen Job lernte ich Leroy Jethro Gibbs kennen, der heute einer meiner besten Freunde ist. Seitdem hatte ich nur noch wenig Dunkelheit in meinem Berufsleben. Durch meine Erfahrungen in der Ukraine habe ich gelernt mich mehr von meinen Patienten zu distanzieren, um nicht selbst in einen tiefen seelischen Abgrund zu fallen. Zwar gab es immer noch Fälle, die mir schwerer fielen zu bearbeiten, als andere, doch ich hatte Freunde um mich herum und die Gewissheit, dass ich ihnen mit meiner Arbeit dabei half für mehr Ordnung auf der Welt zu sorgen. Ich hielt mir oft vor Augen, dass meine Arbeit dazu beitrug Mörder und Verbrecher hinter Gitter zu bringen.

Die Leute, mit denen ich zusammen arbeitete, waren gute Ermittler und kämpften wie ich für eine bessere Welt. Es war ein wunderbarer Wechsel von meinem Job in der Ukraine. Mit der Zeit wuchsen wir immer mehr zusammen. Gibbs hatte sich ein fabelhaftes Team zusammengestellt und ich konnte jeden einzelnen davon sehr gut leiden. Tony, Ziva und Tim vervollständigten Gibbs' Team. Abby war unser forensisches Genie und Jimmy mein wissbegieriger und treuer Assistent.

Vor allem in den letzten paar Jahren wurden wir wie eine kleine Familie. Wir haben viel mit einander durchgemacht, viel Tragik zusammen durchgestanden und viele freudige Momente mit einander geteilt. Ich erinnere mich an viele gemeinsame Weihnachtsfeiern, an Grillabende in Gibbs' Garten und an gemeinsame Nächte in dunklen Bars nach besonders traurigen Fällen.

Ich schätze ich habe Gibbs und sein Team über all die Jahre mehr als Geschister, Neffen und Nichten angesehen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern mich je in der Nähe von Freunden so wohl gefühlt zu haben.

Umso schwerer fällt es mir nun in die drei leblosen Gesichter von Abby, Tony und Ziva zu blicken und meinen Job zu machen. Ihre Körper liegen vor mit auf der stählenen Fläche, bestrahlt mit grellem Licht und bis zum Hals bedeckt mit sterilen, weißen Tüchern.

Ein eisiges Schweigen umhüllt die Leichenhalle und lässt einen kalten Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen. Ich denke an meine teilweise sehr dunkle Vergangenheit zurück und überlege, ob ich mich je so einsam gefühlt habe, wie jetzt. Selbst in der schlimmsten Zeit, in der Ukraine, als ich Zeuge von unsagbaren Gräueltaten wurde, hatte ich am Ende des Tages das Gefühl das von Optimismus verspührt.

Aber wo ist der Optimismus jetzt? Alles, was ich fühle ist Einsamkeit, Trauer, Wut... Verzweiflung. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es je soweit kommen würde, dass ich jemanden aus meiner Familie auf einem meiner Tische liegen haben werde. Nun habe ich drei meiner engsten Freunde vor mir liegen.

Laut Jimmys vorläufigen Untersuchungen am Tatort war Ziva als erste gestorben. Allen Anschein nach durch eine starke Explosion aus unmittelbarer Nähe. Ein paar Stunden voller Folter später war Abby gestorben. Vermutlich an zu hohem Blutverlust, verursacht durch drei tiefe und vor allem nicht versorgte Stichwunden an Unterschenkel, Oberarm und Schulter. Tony haben sie am längsten am Leben gelassen. Gibbs vermutet, dass er das Hauptziel der Entführer war. Sie wollten wohl Informationen aus ihm rauskriegen und um ihm etwas Druck zu machen, haben sie Abby vor seinen Augen gefoltert. Wenn Jimmys Untersuchungen stimmten, dann wurde Tony noch weitere vier Tage am Leben gehalten, bevor sie ihn langsam und schmerzvoll verhungern ließen.

Mit einem Zischen öffneten sich die Glastüren, die zu meinem sterilen Kellerreich führten. Mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen, kaum einer Farbe im Gesicht und einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre er zusammen mit seinen drei Freunden gestorben, betritt Gibbs die kalte Leichenhalle. Ich habe ihn seit Tagen nicht mehr sprechen hören und ich vermute, dass er auch seit Tagen nicht mehr das NCIS-Hauptgebäude verlassen hatte. Das einzige, das er laut Tim zu sich nimmt, ist Kaffee. Ich vermute, dass er kündigen wird, sobald er die Täter gefunden hat. Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass er es nicht verkraften würde noch einmal seine Familie zu verlieren.

Mit roten Augen blickte er zu mir und zum ersten Mal seit Gibbs den anonymen Hinweis auf den Fundort von den Leichen dreier NCIS-Agenten erhalten hatte, hörte ich ihn sprechen: „Ich kann nicht mehr, Ducky."

Seine Stimme war rau und heiser und gebrochen. Ich habe Angst um meinen Freund und die Folgen, die dieser schreckliche Vorfall auf ihn haben wird. Ich wusste, dass er Abby immer wie seine Tochter gesehen hatte. Er hatte sie so geliebt, wollte sie immer beschützen und nun wurde sie ihm genommen. Auch Tony hatte er immer wie seinen Lieblingssohn gesehen. Oft habe ich beobachtet, als Gibbs ihn voller Stolz angesehen hatte.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr..." wiederholt Gibbs leise und in seiner Stimme hörte ich, dass er innerlich bereits tot war. Ich sah auf das Skalpell in meiner Hand hinab und musste mir eingestehen, dass es mir genauso ging. Ich hatte das Schlimmste gesehen, was die Welt zu bieten hatte, doch erst jetzt, bei diesem Fall, fühlte ich mich an meine Grenzen gedrängt.

„Ich auch nicht, mein Freund... ich auch nicht." Mit einem tiefen Seufzen und drei einsamen Tränen, die meine Wange herunterkrochen, legte ich das Skalpell zur Seite, nahm meine Schutzmaske und meinen Kittel ab und blickte ein letztes Mal auf meine drei toten Freunde. Ich wollte sie nicht als ein Stücke Fleisch, an denen ich herumgeschnitten hatte, in Erinnerung behalten.

„Finde die Täter, Jethro.", murmelte ich, während mein Blick immer noch auf meinen jungen Freunden lag. „Finde sie und töte sie."

_Ende_


End file.
